


All Work No Play

by redredribbons



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesarus and Vos take time out from the DJD's busy schedule of slaughter and Overlord-hunting for a little recreational activity. Set during the events depicted in MTMTE #32, so possible spoilers for those who haven't read it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work No Play

Tesarus’s grinder whirred to a halt after shredding his latest victim, and a chorus of giddy laughter and applause echoed through the dimly lit hallway. Vos had made sure to damage the ship’s central power shortly after they boarded.  Not enough to make it completely dark, but enough to leave lights flickering and fill the corners with shadows. Enough to instill a heady sense of dread.  
  
Perhaps this particular victim, whose red plating and internal components were now splattered all over the floor and walls, had been attempting to scout ahead or spy on their movements. Whatever he’d been trying to do, he failed at it spectacularly. Tesarus, bringing up the rear of the DJD’s advance, had spotted him attempting to hide behind a loose wall panel. One giant arm had plucked him out, easily crushing the formidable rifle attached to his back in the process. Kaon had giggled and clapped his hands in excitement; while each member of the DJD had their own unique style when it came to torture and execution, they all agreed that Tesarus’s was particularly entertaining.  
  
Kaon patted Tesarus’s hand and said, “Good find, Tessy. Those ‘stoic’ tough guy types are my favorite. They always end up screaming the loudest.”  
  
“Mmm, indeed. Your thoroughness is appreciated,” Tarn said. He flicked a soggy clump of wiring off the corner of his mask. “Unfortunate we couldn’t save the T-cog, though.”  
  
“I know you hate hearing it, but that addiction of yours...” Helex began. Even though his smaller arms crossed sternly, one of his larger hands came to rest on Tarn’s shoulder.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Tarn waved him off, “Later. We have work to do now. This entire ship needs to be cleansed. Vos, you’re with Tesarus. Double back and check for any more survivors. And if you find any, do try to keep the T-cogs intact this time.”  
  
Helex sighed. Tarn narrowed his optics, but continued, “Helex and Kaon, you’re with me. We’ll catch up with the Pet and clear the next corridor. Comm immediately if you find any trace of Overlord. We deal with him together.”  
  
Four murmurs of assent, and the team split.  
  
Tesarus easily kicked aside the remains of a door and shoved his massive head into the vacant-looking room behind it. “Pff, why’d we get stuck with the _boring_ job. I guess this is some kinda storage chamber? Vos, poke around in here, will you? Better make sure we don’t miss any fun-- Vos?”  
  
Tesarus turned around-- cursing when his head clunked against the doorframe-- to peer at his tiny companion. Vos hadn’t moved since Tarn had issued his orders. He was staring hungrily at Tesarus. His delicate frame was visibly vibrating with pent-up energy.  
  
“C’mon Vos, the sooner we finish the sooner we can rejoin the others and--- _ohhh_ ,” Tesarus’s gripe morphed into an exclamation of surprise and delight when Vos closed the distance between them with lightning speed and wrapped himself around one bulky leg.  
  
“Well well, look at you. Sneaky, aren’t ya? Bet you were counting the seconds til the other three rounded that corner,” Tesarus said with a smirk. For a moment he did nothing but watch Vos twist and rub against his leg. His engines rumbled as his smirk-widened to a slag-eating grin. While the other four DJD members fragged each other regularly, freshly spilled energon and mutilated internals were the only things that put Vos in the mood.  
  
And when Vos was in the mood, he was very in the mood. His smooth plating was already scorching hot. His optics burned bright and needy. Growing impatient, he began to shimmy himself up Tesarus’s leg until he could wiggle his hands into the wide armor gaps around the larger mech’s hips. He found clusters of sensors and pulled hard, hissing aggressively in Primal Vernacular. Grinder blades began to click and twitch in anticipation.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Tesarus chuckled, shuddering hard at his team mate’s wanton demands and skilled touches, “Primus you’re a greedy little thing.”  
  
One enormous hand wrapped around Vos’s torso and plucked him from his perch on Tesarus’s thigh. The larger mech lifted Vos up to face level to study him, optical bands shimmering with interest. Vos squirmed and wiggled against the hold-- he couldn’t escape and had no desire to, but he loved the way Tesarus’s thick fingers flexed and squeezed around him.  
  
“Oh, now what am I gonna do with you,” Tesarus purred, “You’re very distracting, you know that? Tarn gave us a job to do.”  
  
Vos thrashed and squealed angrily.  
  
“Riiiight. Well I’ll let _you_ explain that to him when we’re done. But now that ya mention it, all this excitement has worked up my appetite...” Tesarus said, showily licking his lips.  
  
He pulled Vos closer until the small mech was able to hook spindly legs over the heavy beige plating on each side of his collar assembly.  
  
“Oh yeah, you know what to do,” Tesarus whispered, admiring the view of Vos’s flexible legs spread impossibly wide. He loosened his grip and allowed Vos settle comfortably in his hand before nipping at the insides of his thighs. Neither was overly fussed with gentleness. Tesarus’s much larger teeth left shallow, crescent dents. Vos gasped and squirmed when each sharp burst of pain ignited his sensors, fueling the burn of arousal behind his interface panel. Stretching his arms forward, he grabbed hold of the protruding tops of Tesarus’s optic bands and pulled. The larger mech grunted at the indelicate touch-- those bands were sensitive-- but took the not-so-subtle hint and mouthed directly over Vos’s interface panel, already tasting lubricant leaking out from its seams. The panel clicked open and both mechs moaned when Tesarus’s lips rubbed across Vos’s wet, swollen valve.  
  
“You’re delicious, you know that?” Tesarus growled, and dove in hungrily. There was nothing refined about it at all. His broad tongue lapped messily across Vos’s valve, sweeping from his aft all the way up to the foremost exterior node. Vos cried out, heedless of the way his voice echoed through the corridor, and rocked his hips against Tesarus’s face. Tesarus hummed, then smirked again when he felt Vos’s frame twitch at the vibrations. He dragged the very tip of his tongue upward between the lips of his companion’s valve, then rolled it directly against the largest anterior node. Vos yelped and kicked Tesarus in the side of the head when one of his legs jerked. Tesarus barely noticed. He prodded at the incredibly tight valve entrance before carefully pushing inside. Vos yowled and panted encouragement.  
  
“You’re so shameless. Love that about you. Next time Kaon fucks you, ya better let me watch,” Tesarus murmured, his voice muffled by Vos pressing harder against his mouth. He began to slide his tongue in and out of Vos, and his mouth was large enough that his upper lip rubbed over the smaller mech’s anterior node. Vos rolled his hips, matching the rhythm, riding Tesarus’s mouth.  
  
“Teeesss--” Vos’s eerie voice grew breathy and shrill. Tesarus licked faster. “Teeessssss-- aarruuusss!”  
  
Vos trembled in Tesarus’s hand as that skillful tongue drove him to overload. Tesarus moaned when he felt supple little valve walls fluttering and pulsing, and then a hot gush of lubricant into his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly and kept licking, slow and soft, until Vos whined and swatted at his face to ease the overstimulation.  
  
Cradling the limp, relaxed little mech in his hands, Tesarus planted a kiss on Vos’s abdomen. “Liked that, did ya?”  
  
Vos petted Tesarus’s helm and cooed dirty-sweet words of appreciation. Tesarus dropped to one knee and carefully laid Vos on his back.  
  
“Not done with you,” he said, planting on hand on the ground above Vos’s head to loom over him. With a groan of relief, Tesarus opened his own interface panel and finally allowed his fully-pressurized spike to extend. While not overly long for his size, Tesarus’s spike was exceptionally thick. Much too big to penetrate Vos; even though both relished pain during sex, Tesarus had no desire to seriously injure his diminutive partner. Not that either was discouraged in the slightest-- both were plenty creative when it came to interfacing.  
  
Completely overshadowed by Tesarus above him, Vos stretched his slender arms above his head and arched his back. Tesarus’s grinder spun faster as he admired the inviting display. He grabbed both of Vos’s legs in one hand and pushed them back toward his chest, keeping his thighs pressed close together. He sat back on his heels, then tugged Vos’s hips up off the floor, adjusting the height and position of his partner’s pliable frame. Once satisfied, he steadied Vos with his other hand and pressed the head of his spike between Vos’s thighs. His spike produced generous amounts of lubricant, and Vos’s plating was wonderfully smooth, but the friction was still a bit dry for his liking. In the absence of proper artificial lubricant, he improvised by wetting his hand in a nearby pool of energon, still fresh from their latest victim’s one-way trip through his grinder. He smeared it liberally across Vos’s inner thighs, delighting in the way the sniper rifle’s optics brightened with glee as he did so. Again Tesarus pushed forward. This time he moaned loudly as his spike slid easily between Vos’s thighs.  
  
“Ohhh yeah, there we go. That’s it,” Tesarus breathed, and quickly picked up the pace. He pressed forward, nearly folding Vos in half, allowing the underside of his spike to rub against Vos’s torso with every forward thrust. The little mech’s tightly closed legs made for a sweet, satisfying squeeze along his shaft. Not content to lay idle, Vos reached up to stroke Tesarus’s spike each time it thrust forward through his legs.  
  
“Nnnnhh! Primus, Vos, you’re so hot,” Tesarus moaned. His grip around Vos’s legs clenched to the point of discomfort, but the sniper rifle didn’t flinch. He was entranced by the sight of Tesarus rutting above him, filling his entire field of vision. Lips curled in a snarl, optic bands flaring wildly, Tesarus slammed his hips forward with bruising force. His spike burst angrily from the space between Vos’s thighs with each thrust, raking over his abdominal plating and smudging it with lubricant. Vos urged him on in raspy Primal Vernacular-- something about hearing depraved words in such an elegant language drove Tesarus wild.  
  
“Keep talking, sweetspark,” Tesarus panted, “Gonna come, gonna come-- ohh _Vos_!”  
  
Tesarus’s grinder roared, the sound of whirling blades mingling with his incoherent shouts of ecstasy. His spike throbbed in the grip of Vos’s thighs. Fluid erupted from its tip and rained down over Vos’s abdomen and chest. One exceptionally powerful spurt made it all the way to his face. Tesarus barely held himself up on one shaky arm, keeping his energetic grinder a safe distance away from Vos. He released his grip on Vos’s legs to steady himself and grinned down at his tiny partner, who was looking distinctly smug. Even though Vos lacked most facial features, Tesarus never had difficulty reading his expressions. He sloppily kissed the top of Vos’s helm before sitting up with a grunt.  
  
Only to see Tarn, Helex, and Kaon standing just around the corner, watching very intently.  
  
“Oh. Uh. Hey guys,” Tesarus said, rubbing the back of his neck. Vos, whose plating was still dripping with Tesarus’s fluids, shakily rose to his feet and hissed at them.  
  
“Hard at work, I see,” Tarn said quizzically.  
  
“So, yeah. We found an elevator that leads way below decks-- some hidden floor that there doesn’t appear to be any other way to get to. Pretty sure Overlord’s down there,” Helex said, doing his best to sound nonchalant.  
  
“Correct. Overlord has been our primary target for so long now, I believe each of us should have the opportunity to share in his agony,” Tarn said, a hint of amusement brightening his voice, “If you two aren’t _busy_ , that is.”  
  
“Yeah, hurry up. For spark’s sake Tes, put that things away,” Helex said, gesturing to Tesarus’s crotch, “You guys coming or what?”  
  
Kaon daintily cleared his throat and trilled, “It looks like they already did.”


End file.
